Displays are often illuminated to enhance their visual appearance to the observer. For instance, signs, photographs, graphical images, and paintings may be illuminated, especially in low light conditions. These displays may be front lit, with a light source located in front of the image, or backlit, with a light source located behind the image. Backlighting of images can provide a visually pleasing display; however, at present, such displays are expensive and require a frame around the image. The frame can serve to hold the image, backlight, and/or other components. However, the frame, while providing the interchangeability of the image, can also limit the décor. For instance, a wood frame may fit in one décor motif but not in another. Further, image framing can prevent daisy chaining of images, e.g., forming a seamless collage of smaller images to create a larger image. Finally, overall consumer demand for thinner, lighter display devices drives the need for thinner materials that still maintain sufficient rigidity for the desired application.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a thinner backlit display device with lower cost and/or higher strength, a backlit display device that does not require a frame, and/or a backlit display device that can be daisy chained to create larger images.